


Les anges et les oiseaux

by Chapaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Memories, Gen, Melancholy, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: Quand Dean évoque pour Castiel un souvenir d'enfance. Quand il comprend que lui et Sam ont déjà vu les anges. Il y a bien longtemps. Peut-être dans une autre vie.





	Les anges et les oiseaux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barjy02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barjy02/gifts).



> Coucou à tous,
> 
> un petit OS doux amer aujourd'hui.  
> Cette idée a poppé en réécoutant la chanson des Oiseaux d'Émilie Jolie (j'assume totalement), et j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur l'enfance un peu merdique des frères Winchester. 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)  
> Bisous et bonne lecture

 

« Tu sais, Cas, j’ai toujours pensé que les anges étaient des tarlouzes en jupette. C’est con, hein ? Mais c’était à ça qu’ils ressemblaient dans la Bible de Maman. Quand on était gosses, qu’elle était… vivante et qu’elle nous montrait des images pour nous expliquer. Nous apprendre le paradis, l’enfer, Dieu, le diable… et les anges.

Et au final, voilà que tu te pointes avec tes plumes que j’ai même jamais vues, ton trench-coat dégueulasse de vieux comptable et ta manie de pencher la tête comme un clébard un peu nigaud. On est loin de la jupette.

Du guerrier aussi. Enfin, non. Parce que je t’ai déjà vu coller une bonne dérouillée aux méchants et que je sais que t’as les poings solides, mec. Juste un autre a priori de merde, tu vois ? Ou alors… Je sais pas. Peut-être que je ne t’imaginais pas du tout en fait… L’imagination, les bouquins et les jolies images, c’est le domaine de Sammy après tout.

Ça me rappelle un truc, tiens… »

 

***

 

_Et Dean se souvient._

 

Sam doit avoir quatre ou cinq ans. Pas plus haut que trois pommes, une frimousse toute chiffonnée et les mains encore tachées du chocolat de la barre que Dean a chourée pour lui à la supérette du coin. Les deux garçons marchent dans les rues pluvieuses de la ville. Sammy chouine un peu, il a froid et son k-wai n’est plus étanche depuis longtemps. Il voudrait rentrer à la maison, mais Dean sait que ce n’est pas une bonne idée.

Leur père est encore parti pour une de ses _enquêtes_ , laissant un peu d’argent sous l’oreiller de son aîné qui n’a pas daigné ouvrir les yeux. Dean a beau être un grand, l’homme de la maison quand John n’est pas là, il aime parfois croire que s’il ferme les yeux assez fort, son papa restera avec eux. Oh, il n’y croit pas longtemps. Une minute ou deux, le temps d’entendre le pas lourd franchir le seuil et de sentir le courant d’air du départ lui balayer le front.

Alors il se serre plus fort contre son petit frère. Il ne faudrait pas que Sammy prenne froid. Sammy que son père embrasse encore sur le front avant de partir, comme le bébé qu’il est. Dean, lui, n’est pas un bébé. Il n’a pas besoin de bisous. Ou que son papa le prenne dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Oh que non…

Les monstres existent. Dean le sait. Mais Dean est courageux. Il doit protéger Sammy. Hors de question qu’il le laisse partir comme leur Maman est partie. Parce qu’alors, il ne resterait plus personne. Et Dean serait seul. Complètement seul. Seul avec ce qui se cache dans le noir.

Sauf que ce jour-là, ils n’ont même pas le lit trop froid du placard humide qui leur sert d’appartement. Des types louches rôdent autour de  _la maison_ depuis deux jours. Dean connaît les consignes de John par cœur, elles sont là pour lui dire quoi faire dans ce genre de cas.

« Tu  emmènes ton petit frère et tu te caches en ville.  Jusqu’à ce que tu sois complètement sûr que les méchants soient partis. Ou que je sois revenu. »

Le souci, c’est que Dean et Sam n’ont remarqué les hommes qu’en revenant d’une balade, et qu’ils n’ont pas eu le temps de rentrer à l’intérieur pour récupérer l’argent de John. Rien à manger, nulle part où dormir. Les nuits sont froides dehors et les deux garçons meurent de faim.

Dean n’a pu faucher qu’un seul Mars à la supérette. Le caissier les regardait de travers depuis leur arrivée et il n’a dû sa réussite qu’à l’arrivée impromptue d’un client. Un gros richard à moumoute venu payer le plein de son énorme 4 × 4.

Quand il a sorti la friandise de sa poche, un peu plus loin, sommairement abrité par l’auvent d’une maison abandonnée dans laquelle lui et son frère dorment parfois, Sammy l’a regardé d’un air tellement suppliant et affamé que Dean a craqué. Son estomac gargouillait, se tordait, hurlait jusqu’à s’enflammer, mais il a tout donné à son petit frère.

Sammy n’a fait que deux bouchées de la friandise.

— Deannnn, encore faim !

— Tais-toi, y a rien d’autre. On va aller dormir…

— Mais j’ai faim !

— Tais-toi, j’ai dit !

— Quand c’est qu’on rentre à la maison ? Je veux mon doudou. Je veux voir papa !

— Avance, Sammy, dit Dean en le poussant sans ménagement à l’intérieur.

Les fenêtres et les portes ont depuis longtemps été calfeutrées par des planches désormais vermoulues. Les deux gosses n’ont aucun mal à se glisser  dans la maison.  Dans un coin, il y a un petit tas de couvertures. Elles puent et Dean ne veut même pas penser à ce qui leur a donné cette couleur à vomir.

Sauf que l’hiver, lorsque la neige menace dans le ciel trop gris et que le vent balaye les dernières feuilles d’automne, on apprend à ne pas faire la fine bouche. Ils s’y enroulent et Sam plisse le nez.

— Beurk ! Ça pue !

Dean fait son possible pour ne pas montrer à quel point l’odeur lui soulève le cœur. Vaillamment, il se drape dans les hardes et serre son petit frère contre lui. Sammy continue bien un peu à geindre mais, bientôt, trop épuisé, le petit s’endort dans ses bras, frissonnant de froid et de faim mêlés.

Quant à Dean, le sommeil le fuit une bonne partie de la nuit. Les ombres sont si profondes autour d’eux qu’elles pourraient les avaler.  De plus, le froid mordant lui pince le nez, qu’il se refuse malgré tout à enfouir sous les couvertures. Il le plonge  donc dans les cheveux de Sammy qui sentent encore un peu comme ce shampoing pour bébé.

Sans bien savoir pourquoi, cette odeur rappelle sa mère à Dean. Sans doute parce qu’elle utilisait le même produit pour le savonner en lui chantant des comptines. Il garde peu de souvenirs d’elle. Des fragments. À peine plus de que éclats de mémoire, lumineux et tièdes. Bien plus doux que le plus moelleux des duvets ; bien plus amers aussi. Porteurs de l’infini regret de l’absence.

Tout à coup, ce poids écrase ses petites épaules. Les bras de son frère  enroulés autour sa poitrine trop mince  l’ étouffent et le brisent.  Son odeur ne le réconforte plus. Au contraire. Dean a soudain envie de secouer Sammy, violemment, sans raison et sans comprendre. Sur la foi d’une intuition.

Sauf que son papa lui a ordonné de veiller sur Sam. D’être fort. Un vrai Winchester. Et un vrai Winchester n’a peur ni du noir ni des monstres. Un vrai Winchester ne laisse pas son petit frère à la merci des créatures de la nuit.

Malgré ça, Dean brise l’étreinte de Sam et l’abandonne dans le tas de frusques. Dehors, l’air est glacial et d’énormes nuages d’un blanc tranchant s’échappent de sa bouche. Mais au moins, il respire. Comme un fou, à pleins poumons, avec l’impression qu’il ne pourra plus jamais faire rentrer assez d’air dans son thorax.

À l’arrière de la maison, il reste un vieux banc, aussi décrépit que le reste.  La morsure du froid a définitivement craquelé le peu de vernis qui marque encore les lattes jadis entretenues. Elles sont terriblement froides lorsque Dean s’y assoit, mais qu’importe. D’ici, il aperçoit le réverbère de la rue. Une auréole orangée, pâlichonne et faiblarde, qui a néanmoins le mérite d’exister. Elle tremblote dans l’air nimbé de givre.

Le silence qui accompagne les premiers flocons est assourdissant, comme si la ville s’était tout à coup arrêtée de respirer. Une géante endormie, bercée d’une étreinte glaciale et pure.  Dean ne ressent presque plus le froid tant cette mince couche de coton qui s’accumule lui semble merveilleuse. Presque maternelle.

La neige chasse l’ombre et baigne tout le paysage d’une clarté d’opale. Même la vieille maison semble presque accueillante alors que les flocons en dissimulent la décrépitude et en noient les aspérités.

Des petits pas crissent sur le gravier, rompant l’équilibre de ce silence presque surnaturel en même temps que passe une voiture. Lentement. Prudemment. Dean soupire quand Sam les enveloppe d’une couverture que son petit corps a réchauffée.

— Prend pas froid, souffle le petit en se blottissant contre lui.

— Ça va, bougonne Dean pour la forme.

 

Sammy ne s’en offusque pas. Il est habitué à la rudesse bourrue de son aîné. Quelque part, il doit déjà savoir que c’est la seule parade qu’a trouvée son frère pour tenir le choc. Faire comme les grands. Ne montrer aucune émotion. Aucune larme. Jamais.

Sammy, lui, a encore le droit de pleurer. Il est à peine plus qu’un bébé. C’est Dean qui le dit. Papa aussi. Papa qui, parfois, l’appelle « son petit » et lui dédie un sourire pendant que Dean a gagné le droit de polir la crosse d’un fusil de chasse.

Est-ce que Dean aimerait aussi être le bébé de papa parfois ? Encore un peu ? Redevenir un petit ?

Sam ne le croit pas. Dean est grand. Dean est fort. Son grand-frère. Presque plus fort que leur papa. Après tout, c’est Dean qui lave ses vêtements et lui trouve à manger ; Dean encore qui le borde et lui lit des histoires  où il n’y a jamais de fantômes.

— Oh, tu as vu ?! s’exclame soudain le petit.

— Quoi ?

— Un oiseau ! Là-bas, dans le ciel.

— C’est la nuit, Sammy, y a pas d’oiseaux. Et puis, y fait trop froid pour les oiseaux.

La déception envahit Sam. Dean ne le croit pas. Pourtant, c’est un très gros oiseau. Avec de grandes ailes, toutes noires, comme la nuit. Un oiseau qui brille et qui rayonne comme un petit soleil, là-bas, loin.

Peut-être que Dean ne le voit pas ?

Alors Sammy sourit à l’oiseau et lui ouvre les bras pour l’appeler.

— Arrête de gigoter, lui ordonne son aîné d’un ton impérieux.

Sauf que Sam, lui, sait qu’il doit voir l’oiseau de plus près. C’est… nécessaire. L’oiseau n’est pas un monstre. Pas comme ceux qui se glissent dans ses cauchemars et sous son lit la nuit. Ceux dont Dean ne parle jamais, dont il dit qu’ils n’existent pas.

Sammy, lui, _sait_. Tout comme il sait que son frère lui ment pour le protéger et que l’oiseau ne leur fera pas de mal. Alors il l’appelle.

— Oiseau ! Oiseau ! Viens !

— Sam, la ferme ! Tu vas ameuter tout le quartier !

Dean n’a vraiment pas l’air content du tout. Mais tout s’arrangera quand il aura vu l’oiseau.

La lumière se rapproche en même temps que les gigantesques ailes. Elles avalent le monde et la nuit, réchauffent le petit corps frigorifié d’une douce chaleur, le bercent d’une langueur qui lui donne envie de fermer les yeux en suçant son pouce.

— T’endors pas là ! le secoue Dean. On va crever de froid.

Sam est triste pour Dean. Il ne voit pas l’oiseau, lui. Alors il serre son frère plus fort, pour lui faire partager un peu de cette bienheureuse chaleur. Et peut-être que Dean la ressent car, soudain, il se fige et regarde tout autour d’eux. Comme s’il cherchait quelque chose.

— Il est là, l’oiseau, dit alors Sam en désignant le réverbère de son index. Il fait la lumière.

Lorsque Dean fixe la direction indiquée par son doigt, il y a comme un espoir dans ses yeux clairs. Un espoir qui se fane quand il ne voit rien d’autre qu’un vieux lampadaire perdu dans les prémices d’une tempête de neige.

Sam fronce ses petits sourcils et tire la langue à l’oiseau. Ça le contrarie beaucoup qu’il ne s’approche pas plus, qu’il le fasse passer pour un menteur. Dean adorerait voir l’oiseau aussi, Sammy en est certain.

 

Dean secoue la tête. Y a pas d’oiseau dans les parages. Pas la queue d’un piaf. Même un moineau. Il aurait bien aimé, parce que son instinct lui souffle que ça ne pourrait être qu’un bon présage. Mais rien. Rien de rien.

Juste la neige qui n’est plus ni si belle ni si pure à mesure qu’elle détrempe et fige son pantalon de toile. Alors Dean attrape son frère, le soulève contre lui et l’emporte, les jambes de Sammy pendant le long de ses flancs, son petit visage serré contre le torse de son aîné.

— Je voulais que tu voies l’oiseau, chouine-t-il.

Le ton plaintif et boudeur amuse Dean qui, bientôt, recouche son frère dans leur sordide couchage de fortune. À l’intérieur, il n’y a ni neige, ni oiseau, ni réverbère. Juste une maison trop froide et trop abandonnée. Et deux gosses paumés.

 

Sam ne dit rien quand l’oiseau les suit dans la maison, parce qu’il sait désormais que Dean ne voit rien. Et ne le croirait pas. Les immenses ailes se referment sur eux, jusqu’à ce que leur  obscurité ait complètement supplanté celle de la nuit environnante.

C’est doux comme un berceau. Étrangement lumineux aussi.

Sam sent Dean sombrer dans le sommeil, son corps d’ordinaire sec et nerveux détendu contre le sien. Il sait que c’est la magie de l’oiseau qui a fait ça. Alors même si ce vilain coucou refuse de se montrer à Dean, Sam lui concède un sourire. Son grand-frère a besoin de faire un gros dodo. Au chaud.

L’oiseau a chassé la peur, la faim et le froid.

Il faut en profiter. Ces trois-là ne se tiennent jamais très longtemps à distance.

 

***

 

« Tu vois, Cass, qu’on avait déjà vu des anges chez les Winchester. J’avais juste oublié. Sam m’avait raconté son histoire de piaf après cette nuit-là, mais je ne l’ai pas cru. Ça me revient tout juste aujourd’hui. Je crois que lui aussi a dû oublier. Ou se convaincre qu’il avait rêvé. Et peut-être qu’on a rêvé. Qui sait ? Peut-être que lui et moi, on est morts de froid dans ce putain de jardin et que depuis ce temps-là, on le hante. Après tout, pourquoi pas. On serait quoi alors ? Un souvenir ? Un écho ?

— Un regret ? propose Castiel, mortellement sérieux.

— Ha ouais. Peut-être bien. Mais ça doit dépendre pour qui… »

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, that's all folks ;)
> 
> Bisous à vous tous et merci de m'avoir lue ;) J'espère que ça vous a plu


End file.
